


Sevven Swweeps: a )(eathers/)(omestuck crossovver

by LATE_tothe_PARTY



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Heathers crossover, Humor, M/M, Murder, Musical References, Pre-Hivebent, Romance, Suicide Themes, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, but i do adore him, i am not an eridan apologist, somewhat inconsistent canon references, tags will update, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATE_tothe_PARTY/pseuds/LATE_tothe_PARTY
Summary: After an unexpected development, Feferi Peixes becomes part of the most powerful clique on Alternia, but she disapproves of society's cruel behavior. When Feferi and her matesprite/moirail, Eridan Ampora, confront clique leader, HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION, and accidentally poison her, they make it appear a suicide. Soon Feferi realizes that Eridan is intentionally killing trolls he does not like, while growing more obsessed with her. On top of that, her childhood friend and long-time confidant, Sollux Captor, has started a program that may bring on the end of the world.Can their seventh sweep be over yet?(In which the events of Hivebent happen to the tune of Heathers: The Musical.)





	1. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi Peixes has spent her whole life dreaming of peace and beauty while hiding her royal status from the violence of the world she lives in. Particularly, the Condesce and her two drones, Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope. But when her secret is revealed, she must choose to join the girls and embrace her status or face he consequences. Can she use this new position of power to find the beautiful world she'd always hoped for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, the ancestors of the post-scratch trolls were not banished, and the Condesce resides over Alternia in person. Most of the ancestors have died or disappeared, and the Condesce, with her extended lifespan, is finding herself peerless. She recruits a new crew in the form of the scourge sisters, and the clique has become world known for their cruelty.

A young troll sits in her respiteblock. It is the 14th bilunar perigee of the 2nd dim season’s equinox. That date also happens to have no special significance. What is the name of our heroine?

==> Feferi Peixes

Feferi is a sea-dwelling troll who is nearly 8 sweeps old, though her wriggling day isn’t for some time. She has a number of INTERESTS which include AQUATIC FAUNA, dreaming of RACIAL HARMONY, and DISGUISING HER BLOOD COLOR in order to avoid taking the throne, which rather contradicts the previous interest. 

If it hadn’t previously been mentioned, this troll was hatched with fuchsia blood, indicating the highest nobility and making her heir apparent to the throne. In another universe, Feferi may have BIG PLANS for her rulership. Alas, that would be a world that HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION did not occupy. That is to say, that is not this Alternia, where the empire is won through violence. The Condesce would surely cull any fuschia blood who would try to take her throne, and any heir would have to cull her to get it. As such, Feferi has made a habit of dressing in grey and dark dull purple (a mark of lesser nobility), and tries to LAY LOW. She couldn't stand the thought of killing any living thing, even that tyrant, and she certainly did not want to die.

Feferi has a number of PALS who mainly lay lower on the HEMOSPECTRUM, not that she cares about such nonsense. As our story opens, one of such pals is messaging her through TROLLIAN, a popular chat client.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] 

TA: hey, feferii  


TA: are you there?  


CC: Sorry! )(i Sollux!  


CC: W)(at's gup-py? 

CC: )(-E)(-E sorry.. T)(at one was a reac)(!  


TA: iit'2 fiine. ii've been tryiing two me22age you though.  


CC: O)(? Is everyt)(ing ok?  


TA: yeah, ju2t wanted two 2ee iif you wanted two hang out.  


TA: wiith everyone ii mean. not ju2t me. 2orry. that came out weiird.  


CC: No! I mean, Y-EA)( I'D LIK-E TO )(ANG OUT BUT NO YOU'R-E NOT W-EIRD!!  


TA: haha, ii gue22. kk wanted u2 all two watch one of hii2 lame romance moviie2 agaiin 2o we're goiing two meet at hii2 hiive ii gue22.  


TA: ii could meet you at your hiive and we could go together iif you wanted.  


TA: 2hiit. you liive underwater. fuck iim 2o 2tupiid ju2t forget ii 2aiid that plea2e.  


CC: )(-E)(-E. It's ok. I just need to get ready reel quick and t)(en we can meet t)(ere!  


TA: are you 2tiill doiing the whole pretendiing you're not a priince22 thiing?  


CC: U)( Y-EA)(. T)(at was never NOT A T)(ING SILLY.  


TA: ii ju2t wii2h you diidn't have two liive iin fear of that biitch. you'd clearly make a better ruler.  


CC: I know... 38(  


TA: ii get iit though. even iif 2he wa2n't liike 2tupiidly powerful that2 a crazy expectatiion for you two ju2t murder her.  


CC: You're so understanding, Sollux 38) Alrig)(t! I'm gonna go, I'll see you in a little w)(ale!  


TA: ok bye

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

As usual before leaving her hive, Feferi donned her oversized grey sweatshirt and dark purple goggles. She wished she could disguise herself as NOT nobility, but her fins and gills only left her so many choices. Checking herself quickly in her mirror and being totally underwhelmed by what she saw (the intended effect), she headed for land. 

She carefully surfaced, looking around for any patrolling highbloods on the beach. When she felt it was clear, she left the water and started inland toward her dear friend Karkat’s house to watch an awful movie apparently. She didn’t mind if the movie was bad, she just liked spending time with her friends. They reminded her that the world wasn’t all culling and war and mean trolls. Alternia had the potential to be so beautiful, and she let her mind drift as it had many times before to her vision of a harmonious world. All the colors mixed together and everyone getting along. It was beautiful! 

She was knocked out of her daydream as she crashed into someone. She fell to the ground and scraped her hand on a sharp rock. 

“Ow! I'm so sorry! I didn't sea you t)(ere!”

She picked herself up and looked at the troll she had accidentally assaulted. She saw a very beautiful teal-blooded girl with striking red glasses.

“YOU D1DNT S33 M3? TH4TS H1L4R1OUS. YOUR3 H1L4R1OUS”

Feferi’s eyes widened in realization. Teal blood. Red glasses. Blind. This was Terezi Pyrope, the left hand of the Condesce. She quickly shuffled back and apologized again. 

“I AM SO SORRY, T)(AT WAS MY FAULT! PL-EAS-E DON'T MIND M-E! SORRY AGAIN” 

She ran off, back on route to Karkat’s. She glanced back to see if she was being followed. Realizing she wasn’t, she let out a sigh of relief. That was too close. She felt her hand sting and looked at the scrape where she fell. The rock had broken the skin, and she was bleeding ever so slightly, a prick of fuchsia treacherously showing itself through her grey skin. She quickly covered it with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. It must have been some sort of divine intervention that the henchwoman she bumped into was the blind one. She’d be in reel hot water otherwise.

\----

_Elsewhere, a little ways back…_

A blind teal-blooded troll listened as clumsy girl apologized and ran off. She smelled so dull, a mix of saltwater, grey, and dirty grapes. And… raspberry? Realization hitting her, she ran back to her hive and sent a message to her best friend, who also happened to be the imperial ruler of the planet.

\----

Feferi returned to her hive hours later, still giggling from the antics of her friends. The movie hadn’t even been so bad. At one point conversation had once again moved to her ruse as “lesser nobility”, which many of her friends had a difficult time understanding what even was the difference. As always, lots of arguing occured between the group about her obligation to kill the witch and take her place. Sollux was always quick to defend her, the sweet boy. Her friends Tavros and Nepeta seemed to agree she was doing the right thing not fighting, but her friends Karkat and Aradia did not share her complacency. She understood their frustration, they were about as low on the hemospectrum as one could be, and she felt so much sympathy for the awfulness they faced. 

Remembering this filled Feferi with conflict, the war in her head between pacifism and justice as tumultuous as ever. Thankfully, her computer sounded off an alert that she received a message, knocking her out of her own less than beautiful thoughts.

She read the trolltag and glubbed. Why was _she_ messaging her? 

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

AG: Hey princess :::;)  


CC: W)(at are you glubbing about, Vriska?  


AG: Don't play dum8. Terezi sniffed out that sweet, rasp8erry 8lood of yours. You've 8een keeping a 8ig secret, huh????????  


CC: I don't know w)(at you're talking about. L-EAV-E M-E ALON-E!  


AG: I would love to, 8ut this isn't actually a social call. Her Imperious Condescension wants to see you ::::)  


CC: Wait... w)(y?  


AG: Holy shit drop the act, OK???????? GOD YOU EVEN USE THE SAME QUIRK IT'S LIKE YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO HIDE YOUR DUM8 PINK 8LOOD.

She’d never considered that. Well, damn.

AG: Listen, admit it. Don't admit it. I don't care. 8ut you 8etter meet her on the 8each in an hour. She's kind of a 8itch when she has to w8.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]  


CC: glub

Well, she was dead. She forgot Terezi could smell color. How could she be so glubbing stupid??? Obviously now she and Vriska and Her Imperious GLUBBING CONDESCENSION KNEW and she was very dead. Consider herself culled. She opened Trollian again and sent a message.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CC: Sollux…  
CC: Please be t)(ere.  
CC: Ok... whale, I guess it's better t)(is way.  
CC: T)(ere's nofin I can do anyway.  
CC: T)(e Condesce found out.  
CC: S)(es making me meet )(er and we all know w)(at’s probably going to )(appen.  
CC: I just t)(oug)(t someone s)(ould know.  
CC: Please stay safe and tell all of our friends I will miss t)(em!  
CC: Okay, guess I )(ave to go now.  
CC: BY----E!!!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

Well, at least someone would know what happened to her. The thought wasn’t very reassuring. Ready to face her fate, she left her hive and headed for the beach.

As she surfaced this time, she saw an enormous crowd surrounding three figures. One in teal, Terezi Pyrope, the right hand of justice. One in blue, Vriska Serket, the left hand of fate. And in the center of it all, one in magenta, Her Imperious Condescension. She was a mythic bitch. 

The three were known by every troll on Alternia. If you didn’t want to be them, you wanted to romance them in literally any quadrant, and if you didn’t want that, you were hiding in terror with the hopes of keeping your life. Unlikely on all three counts.

Slowly and reluctantly, she left the water and walked toward the Condesce, the crowd parting for her as she approached. A heavy silence coated the beach and the Condesce stared at her as if waiting for something. Did she want her to bow? As if!! She wasn’t about to humiliate herself if she was just going to be culled anyway. After a dead silence of at least an entire minute, she spoke.

“ok so who the shell even are you?”

“...W)(at?”

She was under the impression this was the part where she died, not where she was interviewed.

“YA NAM-E BITC)( W)(ATS YA GLUBBIN NAME?”

The Condesce was clearly frustrated at her lack of cooperation.

“Feferi… Peixes… W)(y aren’t you culling me?”

She slapped herself mentally for saying something so dumb. Did she WANT to be killed? Obviously not, but she was rather confused at what was happening. The Condesce laughed and a shiver went through Feferi.

“why? do you want me to?”

She started to answer but she was talked over.

“honestly im bored you know? this planet is so fuckin booooorrrrriiinnnnn. youre somefin new tho arent you?”

Feferi just blinked in response, clearly stunned by the course of events.

“shell me fef, do you even want to take ma throne? i mean look at you. you don’t even W-EAR this dope PINK. honestly how do you even share ma blood color? youre so… nofin”

The Condesce stood and walked closer to Feferi, inspecting her. She circled around her, occasionally prodding at her with her 2x3dent. She stopped in front of her with a huff.

“were you even plannin on fighting me at any point?”

Feferi shook her head, truthfully. She looked down at the ground.

The Condesce stared at her for a little while longer before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up. 

“you know, ive been lookin for a new project” 

Feferi furrowed her brow in confusion. 

“like i said im so BOOOR-ED. here i am this beautiful bangin slammin perfect amazing GOD-ESS of an empress, an i got like noone to pass on my hot knowledge”

Vriska and Terezi stepped closer, and starting to argue that they, her best friends and loyal drones, were like right there. 

“SOM-EON-E W)(O IS -EV-EN CAPABL-E A B-EIN ON MY )(-EMO L-EV-EL SKANKS” 

Angrily, they backed off. There's no use arguing with the witch.

“And you want to… do t)(at… to me?”

“wow if were gonna hang you have ta be less dumb this is wild. ya youre not really a threat and that pink blood you got goin through you means you have got to be less lame than most of these nobodies. i mean… we’re gonna have to change your look. somefin more flashy. if youre gonna hang with me you gotta be a starfish babe.”

Feferi gathered her thoughts. Ok, so she wasn’t getting killed. And she’s being asked to like… apprentice the Condesce. 

“but let me make this clear fef. you aint ever gonna be me. you move one fin against me and ill cull you where you stand.” 

Obviously she would rather die than join this bitch. She opened her mouth to sign her death warrant, when the arguments of her friends came back into her head. If she died now, what would that prove? Nofin, she’d be dead. Maybe she can never rule this way, but if she gets along somehow with the one who could and did, maybe she could enact SOME change.

The Condesce snapped her fingers in front of Feferi's face to regain her attention. 

“ok?”

Newly determined, Feferi smiled. 

“OK.”

The Condesce smirked, satisfied with the answer. 

“as if you had a glubbin choice.”

She snapped again and waved Vriska and Terezi to her side. 

“she cant look like this with me. fix it aiight? the hair, the makeup, the clothes and MAK-E SUR-E S)(-ES IN PINK. i got enough landdwellin midbloods swarmin me” 

She waved them off and they pulled Feferi away. They styled her hair, they made her up, they gave her jewelry and brought her to a lovely jade blooded troll who had a whole new outfit ready for her somehow. They dressed her in a top with her sign in HER color, and a skirt made of green, blue and pink. Probably not a coincidence, she thought to herself. 

When they arrived back to the Condesce, more had gathered. She saw in the distance some familiar faces, those of her friends who had surely come running to help her after hearing about her message to Sollux. She would definitely have some explaining to do. 

“so fefy hows it feel lookin like )(-ELL ON W)(-E-ELS???”

Feferi looked around to the huge crowd looking back at her like she was something. They looked at her like royalty, like the way she was so afraid of letting Alternia see her for so many sweeps. It felt.. amazing. SHE felt amazing!

“It’s beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Next chapter will be up soon to get the action moving! Each chapter will cover 1-3 songs and the scenes in between. Obviously massive liberties will be taken with both the plot of Heathers and Homestuck to make what I hope is a truly interesting hybrid story rather than an [insert character] in [insert lyric] type of deal. The whole plot has been formulated and is ready to go, so hopefully about 2 chapters will be posted a week.
> 
> Casting featured so far may be obvious, but just to be clear:  
> Feferi Peixes - Veronica Sawyer  
> Sollux Captor - Martha Dunnstock  
> Terezi Pyrope - Heather McNamera  
> Vriska Serket - Heather Duke  
> The Condesce - Heather Chandler  
> Karkat, Nepeta, Aradia, & Tavros - Ensemble  
> Eridan will obviously be J.D. because have you ever witnessed a character so Jason-fucking-Dean you had to write a whole multi-chapter crossover fic just to accommodate him? No? Just me? Cool cool.  
> The rest of the cast shall be revealed~
> 
> Follow my tumblr [url:halfbloodprinceofhope] for updates, art, and wip notes about the story.  
> Comment and leavve kudos, please! T)(anks<3


	2. Candy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi has somehow found herself in a world of royalty, mean girls, and Her Imperious Condescension's whims. It's not all she dreamed about, but at least things have been pretty tame. That is, until the group drops their latest devious plan and require her participation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter based on Candy Store from Heathers the Musical
> 
> Listen to the song @ https://youtu.be/BQOoTX1Nxx8

_Dear Diary, It’s almost been a w)(ole perigree since I became friends wit)( T)(e Condesce and part of t)(e crew. W)(ale… “friends” isn’t really t)(e rig)(t word for it. It’s more like T)(e Condesce, Vriska, and Terezi are people I work wit)(, and our job is being popular and royalty or w)(atever. It’s not reely w)(at I t)(oug)(t it would be like. T)(e Condesce doesn’t ever want to )(ear my ideas about politics, s)(e just makes me )(elp )(er bake and plan parties. I eel like I’m making some progress t)(oug)(! Or maybe I’m just floundering for not)(ing…_

adiosToreador [AT] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

AT: hI, fEFERI,

CC: )(i Tavros!

AT: yOU'VE BEEN LOOKING REALLY, uH, rOYAL LATELY,

CC: O)(! W)(ale, it's still t)(e same me underneat)(!

AT: uH, aRE YOU SURE,

CC: OF COURS-E! Look, I'm really sorry I've fis)(flaked out on )(anging out recently. I've )(ad alot going prawn.

AT: i GET IT, yOU'RE WITH THE COOL KIDS NOW, iT'S EXCITING,,

AT: i'M HAPPY YOU SEEM A LOT MORE SELF-CONFIDENT NOW,

CC: I do? It's reely no big deal t)(oug)(. But w)(ale dolp)(in-itely )(ang out soon, I promise!

  


Unread message from arachnidsGrip [AG]

  


CC: I’m sorry, Tavros. I have to go!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT]

  


arachnidsGrip [AT] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

AG: Peixes!!!!!!!! The Condesce wants to meet up now.

CC: )(i Vriska! Nice )(-ERRING from you as always 38)

AG: How the fuck have you gotten even more annoying with the fish puns l8ly?

AG: Do you two meet up secretly to figure out how to work them into casual convers8tion? 

AG: Or is this just some royal weirdness I'm not getting.

CC: )(-E)(-E I don’t know. 

AG: Wow if I hadn't sworn off 8lack romance with seadwellers I'd pro8a8ly think I was feeling a little pitch for you.

AG: 8ecause I h8 you. If that wasn't clear.

AG: 8e here in fifteen minutes.

arachnidsGrip [AT] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller

Feferi sighed and pushed her tablet away from her. That girl had issues. But there was nothing for it. If the Condesce said 15 minutes, she better be there in 10. Which was so completely pointless because she always insisted on being at least ten minutes fashionably late. But that’s how it was, and she could accept it. It’s not like they’d been culling lowbloods and planning race wars like she had almost expected.

She got herself ready quickly, donning her jewelry and fixing her hair and makeup. It was funny how naturally the routine had come to her. It wasn’t that she’d never been interested in her looks, but she’d spent so long purposely toning down her appearance so as not to stand out. Now she was asked to be breathtaking, and she secretly was loving it. Satisfied, she gathered her will and left for land.

As the Condesce’s palace and Feferi’s hive both existed deep under the sea, and two of the group’s members severely lacked gills, the girls often met at Vriska’s hive. It was fairly close to the water and, because of an early overzealousness for hive design, it was utterly gigantic. Besides, the alternative was Terezi’s tree house much further inland and therefore closer to the lowbloods, which was obviously no option at all for the Condesce. Nine minutes on the dot, Feferi arrived at the hive and knocked. Give it an extra minute for Vriska to scale the unnecessary amount of stairs she’d designed. When the door opened, it was just a second past 10 minutes.

“You’re l8.”

“You walked slow! And besides, I’m still early!”

“Whatever. Come on.”

She waved her in and they made their way to the top spire, into a large open room they had declared their ‘War Room’. Terezi was already there, typing away at a purplish husktop. She seemed fairly preoccupied. A little awkwardly, Feferi took a seat and waited. Vriska went about cleaning here and there, making sure everything was perfect for the Condesce’s arrival. Feferi glanced at the clock on the wall. Five more minutes. She looked back over toward Terezi, who was now smiling at the screen, her cheeks showing a little teal.

“W)(o are you talking to, Terezi?”

Her face jolted up and in Feferi’s direction. She snapped her husktop closed quickly.

“WH4T? 1 W4SNT T4LK1NG TO 4NYON3”

Feferi jumped a bit, not expecting such a big reaction. Something was fishy. Besides herself.

“O)(, I'm sorry! You just looked reelly )(appy, I t)(oug)(t maybe you were talking to someone special!”

“Of course she’s not, dont 8e stupid.”

Vriska gave a look of annoyance at both of them and opened her mouth to continue, when a loud banging could be heard below. Feferi looked to the clock. Right on time. Wordlessly, Vriska left the room at a brisk pace to go answer the door. Feferi looked again to Terezi, who had reopened the husktop and seemed to be closing tabs and logging out of programs. Feferi could just barely see the screen in the reflection of her glasses.

Before long, the door was kicked open and the Condesce entered as dramatically as usual. The three of them gave a light applause and a few obligatory compliments before business could continue as usual. The magenta ruler took her designated large purple and gold seat at the head of the table. Vriska stood to the left of her and Terezi left her space at the computer and stood at her right. Feferi remained seated at the end of the table, as she knew she was expected to do at this point.

“so”

“.........So?” she repeated.

“so im gonna need you to invite all your old pathetic lowblood friends to this party were gonna have”

“Ok….. wait. W)(at party?”

“TH3 H3MOSP3CTRUM H4RMONY P4RTY OBV1OUSLY”

“T)(e )(emospectrum )(armony party. T)(at doesn’t sound… like somefin you would be into?”

The Condesce laughed and rolled her eyes.

“what do you take me for fef? the hemospectrum harmony party is only the biggest best whale of a shindig ALL SW-E---EP! or it was, until we stopped throwing it forever ago”

“If it’s just a party, w)(y do you need me to invite them?”

“The hemospectrum harmony party is like a 8ring a loser as a d8 contest situation. Did I say is? I meant was. Totally isn't that anymore.”

“what shes ATT-EMPTING to say is this will be a totally nice lame party to celebrate diversity and shit. and since you got that history of gross solicitation with them, did i say gross i meant not gross, theyll trust you if you put out the invite.”

“I guess….”

“YOU US3D TO H4NG OUT W1TH V4NT4S R1GHT? H3 SHOULD COM3 1 M34N 1F H3 COM3S H3LL G3T TH3 R3ST TO R1GHT? 4ND 1NV1T3 TH4T MUST4RD BLOOD 1 4LW4YS SM3LL3D YOU H4NG1NG 4ROUND W1TH YOU 4LW4YS S33M3D 4 L1TTL3 TOO FLUSH3D W1TH H1M D1D 1 S4Y TOO FLUSH3D 1 M34NT JUST FLUSH3D”

“You all are talking so weird… I M-EAN!! NO W-E W-ER-E NOT FLUS)(-----ED! T)(his is all just a little strange--”

“And one more thing, you were friends with that Tavros guy right?”

“W)(at? I mean, yes, I--”

“Gonna need you to give him a letter for me.”

She pulled an unsealed envelope out from her jacket and smiled innocently, handing it to the Condesce. She gave it a once over before laughing wickedly.

“oh this is P------ERF-----ECT! this is fake right? Dang”

She handed it to Terezi who glanced at it, forced a laugh, and passed it to Feferi.

The letter was written in uneven, dark purple handwriting. It was addressed to Tavros Nitram. It confessed a certain amount of pity as well as an invitation to the party as his date. It was signed, or forged, Gamzee Makara, the descendent of The Grand Highblood. This was…

“T)(IS IS SO M-EAN!”

“O8viously. Apparently Gamzee and Nitram used to 8e secret little playm8s when they were gru8s. I’ve 8een sitting on a use for that info for a while. It’s funny, lighten up.”

“No, I mean, I get it’s a prank. But t)(is cod be R-E-ELY dangerous! And Tavros has reely low self-esteem. And )(e always liked Gamzee. I can’t deliver t)(is. I won’t do it.”

The laughing and smiling ceased in the room and a deadly silence took its place. Slowly, the Condesce rose, both hands planted on the table, leaning toward Feferi.

“are we gonna have a problem? you got a fishbone to pick? you’ve been doin so well, weve been havin fun, so why are you now gonna be a huge bitch about this? any other day any other troll youd be culled where you stand, but im feelin nice so ill spell this out for you.”

Feferi gulped. The last perigree, in the presence of baking and parties and other harmless activities, she’d forgotten how menacing and intimidating the Condesce could be.

“these are the things im about bitch. one lookin hot. two baking. three sick beats. and four fucking people up. do you think you get the empire by being nice? )(A. nah this is the game of a BIG BITC)( and if you dont wanna play if youre not havin fin you can L-EAV-E. but i eel like your forgettin everyfin that comes with bein part of this crew.”

“F3F3R1 DONT B3 4N 1D1OT YOU W4NT TO GO B4CK TO B31NG NOON3? DONT FORG3T 3V3RYON3 LOV3S YOU NOW P3OPL3 W4NT TO B3 YOU P3OPL3 W4NT TO B3 W1TH YOU YOU C4N H4V3 4NYTH1NG YOU W4NT W1TH JUST 4 N4M3 DROP”

“Literally all you have to do is invite those low8lood losers and pass on this letter. ANY of those idiots would t8ke this chance. You think they wouldn't tr8de you in for a little f8me and attention?”

“i mean if you don’t care, i understand. but remember what happened to every other fuschia blooded BITC)( that tested me. point is you can be a part of this crew, live the dream, be one of the chosen adored few, or die in a ditch those are literally your choices. my shop stocks a lot of candy, sugar. step inside or starve.”

Feferi frowned. What else could she do? Tavros was a sweetheart and she didn’t want to hurt him, but if she didn’t comply, they’d go through with it anyway AND she’d be dead. At least maybe this way she could control the damaged. She didn’t even want to think about what this party was actually about. Hopefully she could control the damage there too.

“I— )(ow can I say no? Fine. I’ll do it.”

The Condesce smiled and walked over to Feferi, giving her protege a little pat on the head.

“of course you will my little guppy. alright. lets go.”

Vriska and Terezi started to move behind her, but she snapped back.

“DID I SAY L-ETS GO DRAGONTAL-ES AND SPID-ERBITC)(? NO. SOM-E PRIVACY NOW AND TH-EN WOULD B-E FRAN-FR-EAKING-TASTIC. COD.”

The Condesce grabbed Feferi’s arm and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs out of the hive. She didn’t say anything for a while, and Feferi was too nervous to say anything. When they hit the beach, the Condesce let go of her arm. Hands on her hips, she spoke without looking at Feferi, her eyes fixed on the sea.

“i said you cant ever ever even think about crossing me, didnt i?”

“I… I’m sorry. I don’t know w)(at came over me… I didn’t mean to--”

“ive been very nice today, but i think you need a little punishment for your insubordination.”

“Please… reely I am sorry. I won’t do it agai--”

“S)()()(. listen.”

Feferi paused, confused. She followed the Condesce’s line of vision to the sea and tried to decipher the silence. Before long, she heard a low, quiet grumbling. She’d never heard that noise before.

“hear it? thats your responsibility now.”

“W)(at… w)(at is it?”

“Gl'bgolyb. my lusus. technically yours too despite you abandoning him. point is, hes hungry he only eats other lusii and im not feedin him anymore. so heres your choice. either you feed him and orphan countless trolls or you let him starve and let his hungry voice cull every troll on this planet except you an me. imma get you killin even if i got to die tryin bitch.”

Feferi blinked. Was that true? Gl'bgolyb. She’d heard the name of course, and she knew about the vast glub. But that wasn’t her responsibility! She didn’t want that burden! But what could she do… Choosing between orphaned trolls and dead ones, there wasn’t a choice at all.

“I understand.”

She crouched and sat in the sand, staring at the beach. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

“good. now that thats out of the way. BY------E BITC)( LOV-E YA!”

Her temperament did a bipolar switch and she took off toward the water, diving in elegantly.

What that fuck had she gotten herself into.

“you shouldnt havve bowwed dowwn to that sea bitch”

Feferi turned her head to see a tall seadweller in a long purple cape and a blue striped scarf. She raised an eyebrow, where did he even come from.

“I’m sorry, w)(at?”

“look youvve clearly got a soul. just gotta wwork a little harder keeping it clean. wwere all born marked for evvil.”

He shot her a little smirk and started to walk away. His words took a second to reach her thinkpan, but as they did she grabbed the tail end of his cape.

“Okay, wait! Don’t just glub some pseudo-poetic pollocks at me and walk away. I didn’t catc)( your name.”

“i didnt throww it.”

Wiseass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2! At last we have the brief arrival of Eridan, who will absolutely be coming off a bit more charismatic than he is capable of for the purpose of the early J.D. character work that needs to be done. I’m really excited to write him, next chapter will primarily focus on building his and Feferi’s relationship.
> 
> As always, check out my tumblr [url: halfbloodprinceofhope] for updates and art accompaniments and please comment and leave kudos! See you in chapter 3!


End file.
